<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame It by FairyNiamh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411948">Blame It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh'>FairyNiamh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 1-million-words, Community: trope_bingo, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Snowflake Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek bicker over the strangest thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blame It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on a Kindle Fire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm," Derek muttered for what felt like the thousandth time as 'Blame it on the Rain' began to play on the radio.</p><p>"Okay, <i>Geralt</i> why are you 'hmm'ing this time?" Stiles asked exasperated with the werewolf's standard lack of mood and nonverbal mode of communication.</p><p>Rather then actually answering the man just glared. Which, if course, caused the younger of the two to throw his hands in the air. He was over trying to get actual words. He would have a better chance at a crooked roulette wheel.</p><p>"Why do they want play that song?" he asked half way through said song.</p><p>After much blinking and mental head shakes the boy supplied the only answer he had, "It was popular in the 90s and the station is currently playing 90s music."</p><p>The werewolf looked like someone was waving a plate of heated Surströmming under his nose as the song continued to play. Honesty, Stiles got his entertainment from the Alpha's face. He had been ready to change the station, but he was having too much fun and it cut the monotony of rolling Gołąbki for dinner.</p><p>"Now they are attributing <i>Milli Vanilli</i> as the singers!" came the unexpected vehement response.</p><p>"Wow, what has your knickers in a knot? I rarely see you this worked up and never over a song," he asked, because he had to know.</p><p>"Those two <i>fools</i> did not sing those songs!"</p><p>"Dude, everyone knows that. I don't see it as a duo, but more like a band," Stiles explained with a shrug.</p><p>Derek blinked and looked at his mate as if he had grown a second head. "Care to expand on that way of thinking?"</p><p>"Look, I don't think the lead singer of Aerosmith is named Aero or Smith. I know his name is Steven Tyler. So, <i>if</i> you enjoy the music, don't think of the faces of the group."</p><p>"<i>Faces</i>?" the werewolf screeched.</p><p>The younger man winced at the pitch his mate's voice had. He didn't think that pitch was possible once a man's balls had dropped (he knows they have and he is very intimate with those beautiful balls, thank you very much.) Still, he hadn't heard that pitch since middle school when Greenberg had shut his boner in the door. He was waiting to heat the pups of the pack to whine in pain.</p><p>"You don't need to be so shocked. I look at things differently, you know this," he replied as he rubbed his sore ears.</p><p>"There should be a contrast between thinking differently and being insane," Derek rambled worriedly.</p><p>"Har-dee-fucking-har. You're a regular comedian," he said soundly and slammed the oven door closed.</p><p>"You knew what you were getting when you agreed to be my mate. You have only yourself to blame," a little worried he had pushed too far this time.</p><p>"Derek, you are the love of my life, even when you are on your wolf period and have P.F.M.S. worse than the girls in the pack," Stiles sighed.</p><p>"P.F.M.S?"</p><p>"Pre-Full Moon Symptoms," he clarified .</p><p>Derek laughed at the ridiculousness of his mate. The irritation of the ear worm a distant memory... and Stiles hopes it will stay buried and forgotten.</p><p>~Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>